TWILIGHT ROSEMMETT
by starsdancetwilight16
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiese sido si los protagonistas de Twilight hubieran sido Emmett y Rosalie? Yo lo he intentado contar a mi manera:) espero que os guste y espero reviews son lo que me anima a escribir:)
1. Chapter 1

**TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO (TWILIGHT ROSEMMETT)**

**Prefacio**

**Toda historia tiene un comienzo, hasta la más insignificante de todas y lo más extraño es que puede haber empezado mucho antes de lo que uno mismo se espera. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, pero la mayor parte de la gente me conoce como Rose. Yo vivía en Forks, con mis padres. Con 18 años de edad, y en el último curso del instituto, yo ya estaba empezando a labrarme un futuro, quería estudiar una carrera que tuviera que ver con la educación, ya que me encantan los niños, tener una preciosa boda, un marido que me amara por encima de todas las cosas… (Un amor incondicional), formar una familia…pero para todo eso todavía quedaba mucho, excepto para lo de la carrera, claro. En Forks, tenía la fama de ser muy popular, todo el mundo me conocía y nunca hablaba mal de mí, (pero teniendo en cuenta de en qué en Forks habían muy pocos habitantes, no había mucho donde elegir). Yo era una chica decidida, terca y muchas veces desafiante. Me pareció tener un concepto muy claro de la vida, pero muchas veces la vida cambia y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, o simplemente, no quieres. Normalmente, las personas a las que les ocurre esto no suelen seguir adelante, o a veces intentar cambiar lo invariable, sin éxito. Yo seguí adelante, me tropecé varias veces con la misma piedra, pero lo que aprendí de esto fue que por un capricho de la vida, mi destino no cambiaría. **

**Awwwww Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar algo, pero es que estoy un poco bloqueada en cambio de aires. Hace unos días volví a ver Twilight. Y me pregunté como hubiese sido si la historia la protagonizasen Rosalie y Emmett:) Asi que empecé esta historia... Por fa solo pido reviews en esta historia y en Cambio de aires para ayudarme a seguir. Y prometo que si veo unos cuantos subo capítulo mañana¡ Os quiero:)**

**Besos y abrazos **

**starsdancetwilight16 **


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DÍA QUE ÉL LO CAMBIÓ TODO**

**El día que le conocí, fue como una montaña rusa, sentí un montón de cosas que nunca había sentido, y que no sabía que podía sentir. Todo comenzó cuando mi mejor amiga, María, vino a recogerme a casa para una salida de chicas, hecho que me entusiasmaba, (esto se debe a que adoro la ropa, las tiendas, y el simple hecho de pasar la tarde con la mejor amiga del mundo). María era la mejor amiga que alguien como yo podría haber tenido nunca, solo existía un fallo en ella… (Sus dos pies izquierdos). Se tropezaba absolutamente con todo, y no era solo eso, sino que me arrastraba con ella en todas sus caídas. El suelo estaba helado por completo, y eso hizo que María tropezase y se diera contra una piedra en toda la cabeza, empezó a sangrarle prácticamente toda la parte posterior de la cabeza, la frente. Admito que como todo el mundo, yo también tengo defectos, soy exageradísima, da igual lo que pase, con todo hago un drama. Y al verla así no solo me puse de los nervios obligándola subir a mi coche y llevarla a urgencias, también me mareé unos cuantos segundos al oler la sangre, más al verla que otra cosa. María, por no discutir conmigo sabiendo que en esta batalla sería yo quien ganara, subió al coche sin rechistar y nos dirigimos de camino al hospital. El camino fue todo en silencio. Conseguí un buen sitio para aparcar y nos bajamos rápidamente del vehículo dirigiéndonos a la recepción. Nada más contarle lo ocurrido a la enfermera, María y yo fuimos a una de las salas a esperar que viniera uno de los doctores a examinarla y probablemente a coserla. Pasaron dos minutos y entró en la sala un doctor, con pinta de estrella de cine que vino hacia nosotras:**

**Valla, eres María Tanner ¿verdad?**

**Si – respondió mi amiga un poco asombrada.**

**Y tú, Rosalie Hale ¿no?**

**Si – dije con aire altanero- usted es Carlisle Cullen, el nuevo doctor que se ha mudado a la cuidad.**

**Cierto, valla, en este pueblo las noticias corren rápido ¿verdad?**

**Si es un pueblo pequeño.**

**Bueno María, vamos a empezar.**

**Cuando el doctor comenzó con su trabajo me sentí con ganas de vomitar y salí corriendo de allí. Me sentí mal por haber dejado allí a mi amiga pero necesitaba de verdad salir de allí, además ella era muy valiente y sabía que estaría bien con Carlisle. De repente, mientras estaba en la sala de espera, sentí una presencia junto a mí:**

**¿Estás bien? ¿necesitas un médico?, por cierto soy Emmett- dijo una voz que no reconocía pero que parecía realmente preocupada.**

**No, o sea, sí, estoy bien. Yo soy Rosalie- le dije tartamudeando, pero fue por el hecho de ver aquellos ojos color bronce tan bonitos, que mirándolos te perdías en ellos.**

**Vale…- dijo con una voz un poco nerviosa- y entonces… ¿qué haces en un hospital, si no necesitas atención médica?**

**Es complicado.**

**¿sabes? Creo que voy a poder seguirte- dijo con una sonrisa pícara que dejo entrever unos preciosos hoyuelos.**

**Vale, a ver… mi mejor amiga… es… un poco patosa y se dio contra una roca y se hizo una brecha, el doctor Carlisle la está cosiendo pero… tengo un pequeño problema con la sangre.**

**Valla, tu amiga está siendo atendida por mi padre… ¿lo sabías?**

**Supongo que no, ¿tu padre es Carlisle?**

**Bueno, es mi padre adoptivo. Y Esme su mujer, y mis hermanos: Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper somos todos adoptados. **

**Valla, una familia numerosa, yo ya tengo problemas con mi hermana pequeña asique me imagino que tú con tres…**

**Ah, y bueno con el problemilla de la sangre no te preocupes le pasa a mucha gente, supongo que mi padre ya ha acabado con tu amiga, quizás deberías ir a ver.**

**Si, tienes razón, puede que se preocupe. Adiós **

**Adiós**

**Supongo que nos volveremos a ver ¿no?- dije de una manera que no se me notase mucho que quería volver a repetir esa conversación.**

**Claro, ¿quieres que te de mi móvil, y si te apetece me llamas?**

**Vale **

**635146733**

**Ya está, ¿te doy el mío?**

**Claro.**

**635010270**

**Bueno, si te apetece esta noche me llamas y seguimos hablando.- me dijo con voz amistosa, como si él quisiera de verdad seguir hablando conmigo.**

**Me alejé de allí siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo, cuando llegué a la sala donde se encontraba María, ella seguía allí con el doctor, el "padre" de Emmett. Recogí unos papeles que nos dio, las recetas de antinflamatorios para María y fuimos hasta mi casa, ya que esa noche se quedaría a dormir conmigo. Después de todo ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y la persona a la que le podía confiar cualquier secreto. Asique seguramente podría llamarle esa misma noche, como habíamos acordado.**

**Holaaaa**** Ya estoy aquí twilighters. Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic tan Rosemmett. Pero en cambio estoy tan bloqueada con Cambio de Aires… bueno solo he recibido 3 reviews, pero quiero agradeceros a todas por esos comentarios tan motivadores para seguir escribiendo y gracias por los favoritos y los follows. ¿Dnisse estoy preocupada que te ha pasado? ¡Espero ansiosa el capi de Hot Touchdown! Bueno y aquí llegamos, prometo que si llego a los 10 reviews, actualizo. Pero si veo más me alegraré mucho más y hasta puede que suba dos seguidos. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Starsdancetwilight16**


End file.
